


The Part Where They Kiss

by servantofclio



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Female Friendship, or possibly female romance, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newly appointed Left Hand of the Divine finds an unexpected side to the stern Right Hand of the Divine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Part Where They Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on tumblr; lovely franda provided the first sentence, and I wrote the rest.

"This is the part where they must kiss to avoid detection," Cassandra explains with barely concealed glee.

“Really,” says Leliana, not so much looking at the page Cassandra is offering as at the sparkle in the Seeker’s eyes.

“Yes! They have to prevent the guards from seeing their faces, so it is a clever solution to the problem.”

“Oh, certainly,” Leliana says, barely concealing a smile. “And do they then fall in love?”

“Not right away,” Cassandra tells her, turning over a page, “but this is the first time they see each other differently, the first time they realize there might be a _spark_.” She sighs, for all the world like a lovelorn girl.

Leliana cannot stop the smile this time; this was not at all what she had expected from the Right Hand of the Divine, a tall, severe woman of known prickliness and austerity, dragonslayer and scion of dragonslayers, a warrior whose exploits were known throughout Thedas.

And an inveterate reader, and lover of romance.

They might yet become friends, Leliana thinks.


End file.
